muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sesame Street closing signs
Sesame Street: A Celebration of 40 Years of Life on the Street. I noticed that some pictures in the "A Celebration of 40 Years of Life on the Street" book include the Sesame Street closing signs from episodes without guides. Can somebody please post them next to the images without the episode description? Thanks! Ian Mhaiki (talk) 05:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but... It look as though we may have to protect this page, because it appears as though that IanMhaiki dude just LOVES editing this page after coming back with so many various "Peanut Gallery" usernames which always end up getting blocked. What do you guys think? Wattamack4 17:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Alex :I think it's fine. We're getting pretty good at catching him at this point. —Scott (talk) 22:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, but I'm just a bit concered about the page history becoming a "Revert war", because browsing through the history, it looks as though alot of the edits were from that Ian dude, which have all been reverted and reverted. It's like the same deal with that anonomys vandal whom also comes back after various "peanut gallery" user names that always wind up getting blocked on the page for Episode 3175. But if you think we're fine for now, then I guess I can't say no. Wattamack4 22:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Yeah -- sorry it's such a pain. If we want to be open and let lots of people participate, then we sometimes have to deal with repetitive vandals. It can be frustrating. If we just keep reverting and blocking them, and don't make a big deal about it, then eventually they go away. -- Danny (talk) 23:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I wasn't making a big deal about it; I was just concerned about the page turning from a simple article to a huge revert war. Nevermind, though. Wattamack4 00:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::Yeah, I know! Sorry -- I wasn't saying that you were making a big deal about it. I just meant in general that's what makes people go away -- when their stuff is just quietly reverted and blocked. -- Danny (talk) 00:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Episode 0280 There are currently three images for this episode. Does anybody know which pictures are actually from this episode? -- MuppetDude 19:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Episode 0005 What's the source for the pictures labeled under Episode 0005? There's no sponsors on the credit sequence that connect it to this episode. -- MuppetDude 16:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I can't see the credits right now, but if they're the same as the rest of the week, then it's bound to be the Friday show if it included the credits. - Oscarfan 16:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Someone posted them on YouTube, and the sponsors have been edited out (as they were done for the DVD release of the credits). There's no other information with the specifics of what episode they came from. -- MuppetDude 16:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Redlinked Episodes How do we know that the pictures are correct on the episodes that are redlinked? -- Ken (talk) 04:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Not exactly sure what you mean by "redlinked". Wattamack4 14:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::"Redlinked" is a term used to describe the links in red that go to an uncreated page. The best assumption I can make about #0135 is that the images come from the season 2 credit crawl on Old School: Volume 1, and the CTW archives list the episode's sponsors, matching up tot he ones int he credit sequence. - Oscarfan 16:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Do you think we should just keep them at the bottom of the page, until we can find the Episode number? Wattamack4 17:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::I can confirm episode #135 because the description of it came from an article first found here. Unfortunately the article is no longer available, but I was lucky enough to print a copy, and it mentions that show's plot. ::::Episode 1497 (just a few scenes) are here and here. -- MuppetDude 18:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Two episode 0008s Wow, this page has become fantastic, so quickly! Alex, this was a great idea. :) Right now, there are two images of hippies at the top that both say they were used in Episode 0008 -- does anyone know which is the real episode 8 hippies pic? -- Danny (talk) 17:57, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Both were used in that episode, but the second one is from Episode 0008. -- MuppetDude 17:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::So Episode 0008 had two different hippie pics, one with the Sesame sign and one with the CTW sign? -- Danny (talk) 18:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Right! -- MuppetDude 18:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, pretty much what Tony said. P.S. glad you like my idea Danny! :) Wattamack4 20:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex Duplicate Images I noticed that the still of Bert and Ernie with the Sesame Street sign is the same for episodes 0406 and 0796, so probably these stills were not unique for each show. How should we handle such situations? The CTW sign is different for 0796, so perhaps one could put a note in the caption that the Sesame Street image is the same as 0406.— Tom (talk) 02:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind.— Tom (talk) 03:01, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, the E&B image from episode 406 is slightly different than the image from 726. In the 406 image, E&B are looking slightly upward and not directly at the camera like the 726 pic. So, it's not a duplicate image rather than an alternate take. — Jon (talk) 03:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) thumb :::Oh, now I see why that was put in... I haven't watched the entire episode of 796 yet, so I wasn't sure... this image was shown on 796? Wattamack4 03:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::Yup. I also saw it on the Season 6 Credit Crawl from Old School: Volume 2 - Jon 03:52, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Source Does anyone know a source to when Sesame Street stopped using shots of characters holding up the signs at the end of the episodes? Wattamack4 22:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Alex :I don't have an answer to your question, but I have another question... Can you add captions for which episodes these screenshots came from? This is a great idea, to collect these pictures. Yay! -- Danny (talk) 22:38, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::That would work... only problem though is that some of those images are from credits taken from the Old School dvds... and I have no idea which episodes those are... Wattamack4 22:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::The answer to the first question, Sesame Street stopped ending episodes with shots of characters holding the signs after Season 14 since in episodes of Season 15, the episodes end with a still shot from today's episode. Just look at the episodes from Season 15 and then look at the episodes in Season 14. - Steven (talk) 18:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::So that means that someday we could have pictures from Episode 0001 up to Episode 1835, which means 3,670 screenshots, which will be about 1,223 rows of 3 pictures. Wow! -- Ken (talk) 04:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC)